


ice cream cakes and bellyaches

by always_abridesmaid



Series: sappy boyfriends being happy [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, It's sappy, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter's an idiot, but jason loves him, but like this is really gay, i wanna write a royalty au, imma do that, jason calls peter baby and i will fight, jason's all of peters impulse conrol, peter doesnt brush his hair, peter is still sleep deprived, peter loves icecream, sick fic kinda??, the boys deserve love, theyre happy, this still could be considered pre-canon but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: "you're an idiot, peter."





	ice cream cakes and bellyaches

"You really shouldn't have done that," Jason told Peter as he gave the boy a bottle of water. Peter slammed his head against the wall. "You shouldn't do that either, baby."

"I regret nothing," Peter groaned, he turned to the side and laid down on their bed. "It was so good." Jason sat next to Peter on their bed, he moved a stray hair from the redhead's eyes.

"It was an entire ice cream cake." Peter laughed with a bitterness that seemed light at the same time. Jason ran fingers through the matted mess that was his boyfriend's hair. "Did you even brush your hair this morning?"

"I'm gay, I don't need to do that." Peter giggled, turning around, so his head was planted in his boyfriend's lap. Jason removed his hands from Peter's hair, which Peter grabbed his lover's hand and placed it back where it started.

Jason smiled, he began running one hand through Peter's hair. "Do you feel better?" Peter brought his legs closer to his stomach. "I'm going to guess the answer is no."

Peter nodded, "I feel like shit." Jason frowned, feeling terrible for the boy. But as his boyfriend and advised him not to eat an entire ice cream cake, he almost wanted to laugh.

"You shouldn't have eaten the entire cake." Jason watched as Peter frowned, "Or drink three milkshakes." He let out a soft chuckle, twisting Peter's hair around his fingers.

"But it was so good," Peter groaned, it didn't taste good the second time it came up though. "I still don't regret it at all." 

"You're an idiot, Pete" Peter laughed, smiling a soft smile. Jason leaned down to kiss his lover on the forehead. 

"Your idiot though," Peter reminded him with a sleepy tone. Jason nodded and smiled at his boyfriend's antics.

"My idiot." Jason brushed another lock of hair from Peter's eyes and twisted it around his finger, "Go to sleep baby." 

Peter shut his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "Mkay, g'night." 

**Author's Note:**

> so what would you do if i wrote a jeter royalty au


End file.
